rabydosversefandomcom-20200213-history
United States of America
"America", properly known as "the United States of America", is the name of a large and powerful republic located in the continent of North America, on the planet Earth of the Sol System. In the 21st century after the birth of Jesus Christ, it is the most powerful nation on its homeworld. In the Collectionverse The United States -- where Meridian, a city of the central state of Kansas is located in -- is the main setting of the Collectionverse stories. The America in the Collectionverse has three main political parties, instead of two as in OTL: the Arrow Party (progressive), the Hammer Party (more progressive), and the Meleagria Party (conservative). Other political parties in this America include the Pirate Party, the Greens, the Reds, the Crowns, and the Wolves. Companies and businesses from that America include: * Storxarin (postal delivery) * Frystle's (fast food) * VillaPollo (fast food) * OrlandoTube (Internet videos) * Teraxyl (coffee) * Palsen Studios (digital animation, originally from Norway) In the year 2016, that America underwent an election between three candidates: the eccentric maverick Alex Paratomou, the leathered biker Draco Stygian, and the erudite farmer Ulysses Leghorn. Alex won that election and celebrated his victory with a monster truck rally. Notable Americans Other famous Americans from that world include: * Kaneesa Lourdes - Renowned for her green-black dress (hence her nickname as "Queen of the Night"), her singing voice, and her calmness, Kaneesa is one of the most famous singers in her world. She is of African-American descent. * Orvigens de Paubillesons - A reality TV star turned disgraced billionaire, he was notorious for his debauchery, vulgarity in faux coats, and his hot temper. He lives in a large haphazardly-shaped mansion in Santa Ana, CA. His outrage at an Arabic restaurant in 2009 made him contemptible to nearly every other well-known celebrity in the country. * Alex Paratomou - A maverick from San Jose, CA who was selected as a Presidential candidate for his love of stunts (jet skiing, monster trucks, and explosions) and support for youth organisations. As a Hammerite, his support for more progressive policies earned him the support of thousands of younger people, especially Internet users and fans from minorities. His lack of a love interest suggests that he is asexual, "because I don't give a seagull about anything!" * Draco Stygian - A punk biker from Point Blank, TX who was supported by his candidates for the Arrow Party for his driving stunts, his dark-coloured clothing, and his dedication to increasing education. His demographic includes the entertainment industry and dozens of celebrities, and scores of fans. Although his appearance and style attracted a lot of girlfriends, he eventually had a successful marriage after five girlfriends who rejected him and a previous bride whom he divorced after she was caught stealing his money. * Ulysses Leghorn - A farmer from Ligonier, PA who is known for his knowledge of classical literature, his tact, and his farmer aesthetic. His demographic consists of older people and displaced working-class people who wish to stop social changes from affecting too much of American society (such as automation, immigration waves, and outsourcing of jobs to India and China). In the Rinnarverse See also: Rinnarverse timeline America is alluded to in the Rinnarverse as one of four superpowers that competed for global domination in the years leading to World War III, the others being "China, Russia, and Arabia". Growing tensions between two dominant ideologies caused the United States to split into several countries: primarily, they usually consisted of the conservative American Federation, the leftist-dominated remnants of the United States of America, the Kingdom of Hawaii, and the Native Federation of Turtle Island. Eventually, America's realms were subsumed into the iron fist of the Earth Union. Due to its reputation, those of its ideologies, its pop culture, its un-traditional values, its divisive society in the 21st-to-23rd centuries, and it being the birthplace of the authoritarian Earth Union, it was reviled by many nations in the Galaxy as a source of corruption. On the other hand, some civilisations honour the Americans as protectors of liberty and the Christian faith, and bringers of happiness. When President York I founded the Rinnarit Republic in the 43rd century, one of his first policies included attacking people who practiced American culture out of his hatred of Earth's history. Conversely, the people of the Federal Republic of Bigton revere the former United States as "the birthplace of our ancestors", and they proudly adopt various customs and artistic styles from the 1950's to honour it. The United States was restored after several galactic armies returned to Earth to protect its people from being exterminated by the Farsider hordes. America is also the home of one of the protagonists: Gabriel Ricks, a moody truck driver from Muncie; and his friend. In the Rabydosverse Although America did not exist in the Rabydosverse, occasionally dimension-hoppers brought objects from America's universe, leading to an obsession with American arts. Nonetheless, a lot of people on Jerde considered America and its homeworld to be "too vulgar" for their tastes. Possible equivalents to the United States would be Bujan (technological might) and Marnos (culture and vulgarity). Category:Republics Category:Countries Category:Empires Category:Main settings Category:Collectionverse locations Category:Rinnarverse locations Category:Real world Category:Collectionverse Category:Rinnarverse